Beetlefang
Beetlefang is a rather large, athletic figured tom with thick fur, long, white whiskers and a long bushy tail. Beetlefang has a thin scar across the bridge of his nose and a rather round face. Beetlefang has a black coat with a white chin and throat and a black nose. Beetlefang has wide-set paws and gives off a threatening appearance. Personality Beetlefang is a very headstrong and fiery warrior, he is very short-fused and tolerates very little. Beetlefang has a notorious bossy and domineering attitude, often teased he was born bossing other cats around. Despite his lack of patience, Beetlefang is an undeniably loyal warrior and puts his clan before anything else, he has an undying need to prove himself and to thrive above all else, although he is not narcissistic but idealistic. Beetlefang is a big perfectionist and very much a workaholic. Beetlefang means well for everyone and values efforts, passion and work above all else. As much as he cares about his own work he also cares dearly about his clan mates. Beetlefang is rather reckless due to his bad temper but can be calculating and watchful when he's clear-headed. Due to his work-oriented nature, Beetlefang isn't the most amiable cat to befriend. Beetlefang treats everybody with respect, unless he deems them unworthy of it, thus it's quite hard to climb over his walls and form a good friendship with him and very few cats have done so. Beetlefang is really a very caring cat with as much as trust issues as Ashfoot. History Beetlefang was brought into clan by his mother, Blacktail whom was given to her by Mivich, who wasn't able to take proper care of the kit. He was accepted into the clan as Beetlekit, having his name changed from Beetle. Beetlekit was often teased for his heritage although always bit back with snarky insults and caused pitiful scuffles in the nursery, although Blacktail told him off often for it as she was put responsible for watching over him. Beetlekit became the "brute" of the nursery rather quickly although warmed up to most of his den mates after some time. Once Beetlekit became a apprentice, most cats have forgotten or stopped caring about his heritage as he had shown great qualities to the clan, often used as an example during Training sessions. Brackenstar took Beetlefang under his wing during his apprenticeship, showing as much interest and effort into training Beetlepaw as much as he wanted to learn and put effort in himself, which made him quite a warrior today. Although he was always impatient and short-fused. Overtime Beetlepaw grew quite attached to Brackenstar, befriending his kits above any other cat. After Brackenstars death Beetlepaw and Ashkit had much to relate to, becoming rather close friends during their apprenticeship and still remain good friends in their warriorhood. Beetlepaws training was continued by Bramblefrost, who was a lot more strict than Brackenstar and pushed Beetlepaw to improve and work harder, spiteful of his outsider history. Beetlepaw's temper only grew during that time of his apprenticeship, his motivation and determination slowly passing. Bramblefrost trained Beetlepaw for 7/8 moons instead of 6, believing he was not cut to be a warrior. Although Beetlepaw eventually got his warrior ceremony, having satisfied the warrior after moons. Category:Characters